Letter
by satthh
Summary: [CHAP 2 UP! END!] Jongin menitipkan sebuah surat untuk kekasih atau mungkin sudah menjadi mantan kekasihnya yang berada di Jepang kepada sahabatnya. Surat yang berisi tentang cerita cinta mereka -dulu-. Twoshoot. HunKai! HunKai! HunKai!
1. Chapter 1

**'Letter'**

Sehun X Jongin

Warning : yaoi, mpreg, gaje, absurd, typo bertebaran.

Don't bash!

Don't copas!

.

.

.

.

.

HUNKAI

.

.

.

.

.

To : -my- Oh Sehun

Sehun, apa kau ingat waktu pertama kali kita bertemu? Ah, mungkin kau sudah melupakannya ya? Haha.

Tapi aku berbeda, aku masih sangat mengingatnya. Dan tak akan pernah ku lupakan sampai kapan pun..

 **-hunkai-**

 _Namja tan manis itu menggerutu sepanjang jalan. Kakinya tak ada hentinya menendang kerikil kecil di jalanan. Seragam sekolah masih dipakainya. Jalanan sungguh sepi. Ini adalah jam kerja dan jam pelajaran sekolah._

 _Ia membolos hari ini. Dan bodohnya ia tak membawa baju ganti, membuat orang-orang yang melihatnya menatapnya heran._

 _Sebenarnya Jongin -namja manis- tidak ada niatan sama sekali untuk membolos. Namun karena saat ia berangkat tadi gerbang sekolahnya sudah tertutup rapat. Daripada ia dihukum karena ketahuan memanjat pagar, lebih baik ia membolos. Lagi pula hari ini adalah piket guru killernya. Ia sudah pernah merasakan bagaimana dihukum guru itu. Sungguh, rasanya ingin mati seketika. Push up 100 kali. Lari keliling lapangan yang super duper luas itu sebanyak 50 kali. Membersihkan toilet satu hari penuh. Menulis kalimat 'maaf, saya berjanji tidak akan telat lagi' sebanyak 5 kertas penuh. Ya Tuhan! Jongin ingin menangis ketika mengingatnya. Dan benar saja! Keesokan harinya ia jatuh sakit sampai harus dirawat dirumah sakit. Ckck._

 _ **BRUKK**_

" _Aww!_ _"_ _Pekiknya ketika tak sengaja menubruk seseorang. Jongin mendongak. Kemudian membungkuk dan mengatakan maaf. Namun orang didepannya yang ia tabrak sama sekali tak memberinya respon, membuatnya sedikit jengkel._

" _E-eh, kau bersekolah di Seoul Of Performing Arts juga?_ _"_ _Tanyanya ketika melihat seragam orang yang ditabraknya sama seperti seragam miliknya. Dengan blazer kuning ditenteng dipundaknya._

" _Kau kelas berapa? Adik kelasku kah? Sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu_ _"_ _tanyanya lagi._

 _Namun-_

" _Minggir!_ _"_ _Orang itu malah berlalu meninggalkannya dan sedikit menabrak pundaknya saat melewatinya tadi. Ia jengkel! Tentu saja!_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _Bel sekolah berbunyi tepat ketika Jongin sampai dikelasnya. Ia menghela nafas lega karena tidak terlambat._

 _Ia mendudukan dirinya di bangkunya. Teman sebangkunya sedang mengikuti pertukaran pelajar di Jepang. Jadilah ia duduk sendirian untuk beberapa minggu, bahkan bulan kedepan._

 _Kelas yang awalnya ramai kini menjadi sangat sunyi ketika seorang guru cantik yang biasa dipanggil 'Kwon Ssaem' dengan kacamata minus bertengger indah dihidungnya dan bibirnya yang terlihat menor karena lipstick itu masuk kekelas mereka. Namun guru cantik itu tidak sendirian. Ada seseorang mengikutinya dari belakang._

" _Selamat pagi anak-anak_ _"_ _Sapa Kwon Ssaem saat sampai di dalam kelas._

" _Hari ini kita mendapat teman baru. Dia siswa pertukaran pelajar dari Jepang. Sehun, perkenalkan dirimu_ _"_ _pinta Kwon Ssaem pada orang yang dipanggilnya 'Sehun'._

" _Annyeonghasseyo! Nanneun Oh Sehun Imnida. Kalian bisa memanggilku Sehun. Aku bisa berbasa korea. Karena aku orang asli korea yang menetap di Jepang. Bangapta_ _"_ _Namja tinggi pucat itu membungkuk memberi hormat._

 _Sedangkan tak jauh disana terlihat Jongin sedang menatap siswa pertukaran pelajar itu tak percaya. Itu- namja yang kemarin bertemu dengannya 'kan? Namja yang menabrak pundaknya yang mengakibatkan pundaknya sedikit nyeri. Dan jangan lupakan Jongin yang menganggapnya adik kelasnya._

" _Baiklah. Sehun, kau duduk disana. Disamping Kim Jongin_ _"_ _ujar Kwon Ssaem menunjuk meja Jongin._

" _Mwo? Kenapa disampingku? Ini tempat duduk Taemin hyung!_ _"_ _Seru Jongin sedikit tak terima._

" _Lee Taemin sedang ada di Jepang, Jongin! Dan Sehun adalah pengganti Taemin untuk sementara_ _"_

" _Sehun, duduklah_ _"_ _lanjut Kwon Ssaem._

 _Sehun menurut. Mendudukkan dirinya di bangku samping Jongin. Jongin jadi canggung sendiri karena satu bangku dengan namja sedingin Oh Sehun._

" _H-hai, namaku Jongin. Kim Jongin_ _"_

 **-hunkai-**

Aku sangat membencimu saat itu, Sehun. Tapi aku merasa senang karena lama kelamaan kau nyaman juga berada disisiku. Bahkan kita sering membolos bersama dulu. Kau ingat tidak? Saat pertama kali kita membolos bersama dan berakhir dengan indah di Sungai Han. Hahaa..

 **-hunkai-**

" _Jongin_ _"_

" _Ya?_ _"_ _Jongin menoleh pada pria tampan disampingnya. Namun pria itu tak kunjung menjawab._

" _Ada apa, Sehun?_ _"_ _Tanyanya._

" _Apa kau pernah membolos sebelumnya?_ _"_ _Sehun bertanya dengan tangannya yang masih menggenggam erat tangan Jongin._

 _Mereka berdua sedang membolos saat ini. Awalnya Jongin tidak ingin ikut. Tapi karena paksaan dan Sehun yang memandangnya seperti anak anjing yang terbuang membuatnya luluh juga._

" _Pernah. Dulu waktu pertama bertemu denganmu sebenarnya aku sedang membolos. Hehee.._ _"_ _Jongin menjawab dengan kekehan. Membuat tangan Sehun yang bebas mengusak rambut Jongin gemas._

" _Ck. Dasar!_ _"_

" _Tapi aku hanya membolos kalau sudah terlambat berangkat sekolah saja. Tidak pernah direncanakan dan tidak pernah ada niatan seperti ini_ _"_ _Jelas Jongin._

" _Dengan siapa biasanya kau membolos, eum?_ _"_ _Tanya Sehun -lagi-_

" _Sendiri. Tapi kadang Taemin hyung akan menyusulku bersama Minho hyung_ _"_ _jawab Jongin seadanya._

" _Taemin? Minho? Nugu?_ _"_ _Jujur! Sehun tak pernah bertanya sebanyak ini kepada seseorang. Entahlah, ia hanya merasa ingin tau lebih tentang namja yang baru ia kenal beberapa minggu lalu._

 _Yeah, waktu pertukaran pelajarnya adalah lima bulan. Tidak terlalu lama. Karena biasanya ada yang sampai bertahun-tahun._

" _Taemin hyung, teman sebangkuku sebelum kau datang. Dan Minho hyung, kekasih Taemin hyung_ _"_ _jelas Jongin lagi dan lagi._

" _Oooo_ _"_ _entahlah, rasanya Sehun lega setelah tau orang yang biasanya menemani Jongin saat membolos adalah sepasang kekasih. Ia kira salah satu dari mereka adalah kekasih Jongin. Ternyata tidak. Hahaa.._

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 _Kedua insan yang sedang jatuh cinta itu kini tengah duduk disalah satu kursi yang berada di Sungai Han. Saling jatuh cinta? Tentu saja!_

 _Sehun jatuh cinta pada Jongin ketika pertama kali bertemu. Saat mereka tabrakan itu loh!_

 _Alasan Sehun tidak merespon ucapan Jongin kala itu karena ia benar-benar mengagumi ciptaan tuhan yang satu itu. Hingga lidahnya kelu untuk menjawab dan bola matanya sulit digerakan untuk tidak menatap malaikat didepannya. Dan akhirnya ia pergi dengan tidak sopannya meninggalkan Jongin karena dadanya yang bergemuruh tak jelas._

 _Sedangkan Jongin? Entah sejak kapan Jongin jatuh cinta pada Sehun. Seingatnya ketika dirinya dan Sehun saling memberi kenyamanan._

" _Sehun_ _"_ _panggil Jongin yang hanya mendapat gumaman dari Sehun._

" _Kapan kita pulang_ _"_ _tanyanya._

" _Nanti setelah melihat matahari terbenam_ _"_ _jawab Sehun._

" _Eumm. Baiklah_ _"_

" _..._ _"_

" _..._ _"_

" _Jongin_ _"_

" _Eum?_ _"_

" _Apa kau akan marah jika ada seseorang yang mencintaimu?_ _"_ _Entah pertanyaan macam apa yang Sehun lontarkan. Tapi ia sangat ingin menanyakannya._

 _Jongin mengernyit. Namun akhirnya ia menjawab juga._

" _Tidak, justru aku akan sangat berterimakasih padanya karena telah mencintaiku_ _"_ _Jongin tersenyum membayangkan jika ada orang yang mencintainya. Hei! Nyatanya memang ada 'kan?_

" _Kalau itu temanmu sendiri?_ _"_

" _E-eh?_ _"_

" _Aku mencintaimu, Jongin.. Maukah kau menjadi kekasihku? Menjadi teman hidupku?_ _"_

 **-hunkai-**

Jujur saja. Itu adalah pertama kalinya ada seseorang yang menyatakan cintanya padaku secara langsung. Dan terima kasih sejak itu kau selalu menjagaku, menghapus airmataku saat aku bertengkar dengan eomma, menyemangatiku karena di caci maki olah para fangirl mu.

Terima kasih..

Terima kasih, Sehun..

 **-hunkai-**

 _Jongin datang dengan wajah lesunya. Matanya sembab tanda bahwa ia baru menangis. Ia duduk dibangkunya dan langsung membenamkan wajahnya dilipatan tangannya diatas meja._

 _Sehun yang awalnya sedang bercanda dengan teman-temannya pun segera mendekati kekasihnya yang baru saja datang._

" _Jongin_ _"_ _panggilnya. Ia mengelus pucuk kepala Jongin lembut. Namun tubuh Jongin malah bergetar hebat. Jongin menangis. Walaupun tidak ada satupun isakan yang keluar dari bibirnya. Lebih tepatnya. Ia menahan isakan itu agar tidak keluar._

" _Hei, sayang.. Ada apa, eum?_ _"_ _Tanya Sehun yang masih mengelus pucuk kepala Jongin._

" _Jongin, lihat aku sayang.._ _"_

" _S-sehunn.. Hikss_ _"_

 _Sehun membalikkan tubuh Jongin dengan paksa agar menghadapnya._

" _Ada apa, eum?_ _"_ _Tanyanya. Tangannya terulur menghapus air mata Jongin._

" _A-aku bertengkar dengan ibu tadi malam. Hikss_ _"_ _jawabnya._

" _Mwo? Kenapa?_ _"_

" _I-tu, eumm_ _"_

" _Katakan saja, sayangg_ _"_

 _Jongin menunduk. Apakah ia harus mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Sehun?_

" _A-aku.. A-aku dimarahi ibu karena ada banyak surat untukku didepan rumah_ _"_ _Sehun terbelalak._

" _Mwo? Surat? Dari siapa?!_ _"_ _Sehun sedikit membentak. Apa Jongin selalu mendapat surat-surat dari namja atau yeoja yang menyukainya? Banyak pula!_

" _Jangan-jangan kau-_ _"_

" _Tidak Sehun!_ _"_

" _Selingkuh!_ _"_

" _Huks. Kau menuduhku?_ _"_ _Jongin semakin menunduk. Ia tak percaya Sehun akan menuduhnya seperti ini._

 _Sehun diam._

" _Surat itu dari fangirlmu, Sehun! Mereka mencaci makiku disetiap surat mereka karena berpacaran denganmu! Ibuku memarahiku karena itu. Ibuku tidak akan marah jika aku mendapat surat cinta. Tapi itu apa?! Ibuku marah karena aku punya banyak musuh. Ibuku mpftttt-_ _"_

 _Sehun melumat kasar bibir Jongin. Ia tak ingin mendengar penjelasan Jongin tadi. Ia merasa bersalah karena sudah membentak dan menuduhnya tadi. Ia menyesal.._

" _Maafkan aku.._ _"_ _Lirih Sehun setelah melepas ciumannya._

" _Aku berjanji akan menjagamu dari fangirl sialan itu_ _"_ _lanjutnya._

 **-hunkai-**

Aku tidak tahu kenapa waktu sangat cepat berlalu. Lima bulan sudah berlalu. Kau harus kembali ke Jepang. Padahal aku ingin kau pergi dengan memberiku kenangan yang indah. Tapi sepertinya itu hanya mimpi ya? Ah, sudahlah..

 **-hunkai-**

 _Sehun frustasi! Dua hari lagi ia akan kembali ke Jepang karena masa pergantian pelajarnya sudah selesai._

 _Bagaimana dengan Jonginnya? Bagaimana jika Jongin melupakannya? Bagaimana jika Jongin mencari orang lain sebagai penggantinya?_

 _Tidak! Tidak akan Sehun biarkan itu terjadi!_

 _Sehun meneguk wine nya yang entah keberapa. Ia benar-benar mabuk sekarang._

 _Minho yang tak sengaja melihat Sehun mabuk pun segera menghubungi Jongin._

 _Lima belas menit kemudian Jongin datang ke club untuk membawa Sehun pulang. Ia berterimakasih pada Minho yang sudah mengabarinya tadi._

 _Dengan sedikit tertatih ia memopoh tubuh Sehun yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Ia mendudukkan Sehun di jok belakang mobil milik Sehun. Saat hendak keluar dan menutup pintu mobil, tangan Jongin ditarik kasar oleh Sehun hingga ia jatuh dipelukan Sehun._

" _Tut- hikk- tup pintunya- hikk- sayang_ _"_ _ujar Sehun. Dan Jongin hanya menurutinya. Menutup pintu mobil dan mengungcinya._

 **BRUKK**

 _Sehun menghempaskan tubuh Jongin dan mengekangnya dibawahnya. Kemudian mencium brutal bibir Jongin._

" _Seh- arghhht!_ _"_ _Jongin memekik ketika gigi Sehun menggiggit bibirnya kasar._

 _Dan malam itu.._

 _Malam yang sangat kelam bagi Jongin.._

 _Ketika Sehun menyetubuhinya didalam mobil.._

 _Dan sekarang, ia harus melihat kepergian Sehun untuk kembali ke Jepang._

 **-hunkai-**

Sehun, aku merindukanmu..

Aku memang marah malam itu. Tapi kenangan yang kau berikan padaku benar-benar indah..

Sangat indah..

Aku tak tau lagi bagaimana mendeskripsikan semua ini.. Semua berlalu begitu saja. Kenangan yang kau berikan, aku sangat mencintainya..

Dan aku,

Aku akan selalu mencintaimu, Sehun..

By Love,

Kim Jongin

 **H**

 **U**

 **N**

 **K**

 **A**

 **I**

Sehun menutup surat itu dengan diiringi air mata. Surat dari Jongin. Jonginnya.

Tadi Kris, rekan kerjanya yang juga merupakan sahabat Jongin mendatanginya dan memberikan surat yang Jongin titipkan padanya.

"Tunggu aku.. Tunggu aku, sayang.. Aku akan pulang"

 **L**

 **E**

 **T**

 **T**

 **E**

 **R**

Sehun mengelilingi Seoul dengan santai. Ia ingin mencari Jongin. Tadi ia bertanya pada Kris dimana Jongin tinggal. Tapi Kris berkata 'Jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, kau harus berusaha sendiri Sehun'. Dan berakhirlah dia berkeliling Seoul untuk mencari Jongin. Beruntung ia memiliki kerabat di sini. Jadi ia tak perlu khawatir mengenai fasilitas seperti mobil dan rumah. Seperti saat masa pertukaran pelajarnya dulu.

 **CKITT**

Sehun memegang dadanya yang berdegup ketika tak sengaja ia hampir menabrak seseorang. Kaget! Apalagi orang itu membawa banyak anak kecil. Orang yang hampir ditabraknya menatap tajam ke kaca mobil miliknya. Yang tentu saja ia tidak akan terlihat dari luar. Dan-

 **DEG**

"Jongin"

Orang itu. Itu Jongin.

Dengan segera ia keluar dari mobilnya dan meneriakkan nama itu.

"S-sehun?"

 **GREPP**

"Ini aku, sayang. Aku kembali"

 **-TBC-**

Maaf sebelumnya. Ini tadi udah dipublish. Tapi didelete karena karena ada sedikit 'cacat' :D

Sebenernya ff ini ada adegan NCnya. Tapi berhubung ini memasuki bulan ramadhan, jadi NCnya dibuang xD kkk~


	2. Chapter 2

**Sehun mengelilingi Seoul dengan santai. Ia ingin mencari Jongin. Tadi ia bertanya pada Kris dimana Jongin tinggal. Tapi Kris berkata 'Jika kau benar-benar mencintainya, kau harus berusaha sendiri Sehun'. Dan berakhirlah dia berkeliling Seoul untuk mencari Jongin. Beruntung ia memiliki kerabat di sini. Jadi ia tak perlu khawatir mengenai fasilitas seperti mobil dan rumah. Seperti saat masa pertukaran pelajarnya dulu.**

 **CKITT**

 **Sehun memegang dadanya yang berdegup ketika tak sengaja ia hampir menabrak seseorang. Kaget! Apalagi orang itu membawa banyak anak kecil. Orang yang hampir ditabraknya menatap tajam ke kaca mobil miliknya. Yang tentu saja ia tidak akan terlihat dari luar. Dan-**

 **DEG**

" **Jongin** **"**

 **Orang itu. Itu Jongin.**

 **Dengan segera ia keluar dari mobilnya dan meneriakkan nama itu.**

" **S-sehun?** **"**

 **GREPP**

" **Ini aku, sayang. Aku kembali** **"**

 **'Letter'**

Chap 2 Up! END!

HunKai With Taeoh

.

.

.

.

.

HUNKAI

 _Italic : Flashback_

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun tersenyum melihat interaksi Jongin dengan anak-anak di Taman Kanak-kanak. Yah, Jongin adalah seorang guru di salah satu Taman Kanak-Kanak. Dan yang Jongin bawa tadi adalah murid-muridnya sendiri.

Setelah bertemu di jalan tadi, Jongin membawa Sehun ketempatnya bekerja, menggunakan mobil Sehun tentu saja.

Sedari dimobil tadi Sehun tak henti-hentinya menatap anak laki-laki yang tidur dipangkuan Jongin. Kalau dilihat-lihat, anak itu mirip Jongin. Sangattttt mirip!

••

Jongin menyusul Sehun yang duduk tak jauh darinya. Lalu duduk disampingnya.

"Kau sudah lama bekerja disini?" Tanya Sehun mencairkan suasana.

"Ya"

Hening.

Hanya ada tawa dari anak-anak yang bermain didepannya.

Tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada seorang anak kecil laki-laki berpipi gembil tengah menatapnya. Itu anak yang tertidur dipangkuan Jongin tadi. Anak yang mirip dengan Jongin.

Jongin yang menyadarinya pun segera memanggil anak itu.

"Oh Taeoh"

Anak yang dipanggil Taeoh itu mendongak menatap Jongin.

"Kemarilah"

Dan berjalan menuju Jongin.

"Paman ini ciapa, Mom?"

'Mom?' Batin Sehun.

Jongin terkekeh. Kemudian membisikkan sesuatu pada anak gembil itu.

"Hah?! Benalkah? Daddy cudah pulang, Mom?" Tanya Taeoh. Jongin mengangguk.

"Dimana? Dimana? Ayo kita jemput Daddy, Mom! Theo ingin lihat Daddy" Taeoh menarik-narik ujung kemeja Jongin. Membuat Jongin tertawa lepas.

"Didepanmu, sayang. Disamping Mommy" Jongin mencium pipi gembil anaknya. Anaknya? Yah, anaknya.

"Daddy" lirih Taeoh mendekat kearah Sehun, walaupun sedikit ragu.

"Jong, bisa kau jelaskan semua ini?"

 **-hunkai-**

 _Semenjak kepergian Sehun tiga minggu yang lalu, Jongin jadi sering sakit-sakitan. Mual dipagi hari. Dan itu sangat mengganggu, kalau boleh jujur._

 _Pagi itu Kris mengunjungi rumah Jongin karena sebelumnya ia sudah berjanji pada Jongin untuk mengantarnya ke toko buku. Seperti biasa, Kris yang sudah Jongin anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri masuk kedalam rumah Jongin. Dirumah terlihat sepi. Tentu saja sepi. Ayah dan ibunya pergi keluar negri untuk mengurus pekerjaan. Sedangkan kakak perempuannya pergi kuliah. Jongin tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit. Dan entah kenapa ia ingin pergi ke toko buku hari ini. Kris sudah melarangnya. Ia khawatir dengan kondisi Jongin. Tapi apa daya? Itu keinginan Jongin. Tidak bisa diganggu gugat._

" _Jongin-ah_ _"_ _panggil Kris._

 _Hening._

 _Tak ada sahutan._

 _Kris mengetuk pintu kamar Jongin._

 _Masih tak ada sahutan._

 _Dan Kris akhirnya masuk kedalam kamar Jongin tanpa izin._

" _Jongin-ah?_ _"_

 _Lagi lagi tak ada sahutan._

 _Matanya tertuju pada pintu kamar mandi yang sedikit terbuka. Dengan perlahan, ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah kamar mandi. Tidak mungkin Jongin mandi dengan pintu yang belum sepenuhnya tertutup 'kan?_

 _Dan_ _一_

" _Astaga Jongin!_ _"_

 **OoOoOoOoOoOo**

 _Jongin menunduk tak berani menatap kedua orang tuanya. Orang tuanya yang sedang berada di Kanada langsung pulang saat mendengar Jongin masuk rumah sakit._

 _Ibunya menangis tanpa henti. Menatap anaknya dengan pandangan kecewa. Ayahnya pun tak jauh berbeda dari Ibunya. Sama-sama kalut._

 _Sedangkan Kris sudah pulang dari tadi saat ayah dan ibu Jongin sampai di rumah._

 _Seusai diperiksa, Jongin langsung pulang tadi._

" _Bawa pria itu ke hadapan ayah sekarang, Jongin!_ _"_ _Desis ayah Jongin. Jongin menggeleng._

" _Ti-tidak ayah. Dia tidak ada disini_ _"_

" _DIA TIDAK MAU TANGGUNG JAWAB?!_ _"_ _Teriak ayah Jongin murka._

 _Yeah. Jongin dinyatakan hamil dua minggu. dan anak yang dikandung tak lain dan tak bukan adalah anak Sehun. Untungnya ia sudah lulus. Tinggal beberapa hari lagi sekolahnya akan mengadakan perpisahan. Jadi ia tak perlu terlalu memikirkan sekolahnya yang harus kandas ditengah jalan karena ia hamil._

 _Sedangkan Sehun? Ia bahkan sudah lost kontak denganya beberapa hari yang lalu._

 _Ini membuat kedua orang tua Jongin cukup frustasi. Tapi yasudahlah. Sudah terlanjur.._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hari berganti minggu. Minggu berganti bulan dan bulan berganti tahun._

 _Tak terasa anak yang Jongin kandung selama sembilan bulan itu tumbuh besar._

 _Lima tahun lamanya. Dan ia masih tidak ada komunikasi dengan Sehun lagi._

 _Ayah dan ibunya pun menerima dengan senang hati anaknya yang ia beri nama 'Oh Taeoh' itu. Walau dulunya sempat murka saat mengetahui Jongin hamil. Tapi apa daya? Itu sudah terjadi, dan anak yang di kandung Jongin tidak bersalah._

 _Sebenarnya, Kris ingin memberitahu Sehun tentang keadaan Jongin saat ini. Tapi selalu Jongin larang. Entah apa alasannya._

 _Ayah Jongin?_

 _Ia sangat menyayangi cucunya itu. Ia sebenarnya tak membenci ayah dari cucunya itu. Ia selalu berkata pada Jongin 'jika ia sudah datang, bawa dia pada ayah'. Tapi apakah Sehun akan kembali padanya? Mengingat mereka lost kontak lima tahun lamanya._

 _Dan disaat Taeoh bertanya dimana ayahnya, Jongin hanya bisa menjawab 'Ayah sedang bekerja di Jepang, sayang'._

 _Beruntung anaknya sangat pengertian. Jadi anaknya hanya mengangguk mengerti tanpa protes sedikitpun._

 **-hunkai-**

Jongin mengakhiri ceritanya. Sehun menangis sekarang. Air matanya menetes di kaki mungil anaknya yang ada dipangkuannya.

Jadi, selama ini ketika ia berada di Jepang Jongin tengah mengandung anaknya?

Oh, betapa jahatnya dia sebagai seorang ayah.

"Sehun, sudahlah.. Tidak apa-apa. Jangan menangis" Jongin ikut menangis sekarang.

Sehun memeluk erat Jongin dan anaknya. Sehun heran. Sebenarnya Jongin ini apa? Apakah Jongin benar-benar manusia? Atau malaikat yang jatuh dari langit? Kenapa bisa sebaik ini?

Kesalahan yang Sehun buat sangatlah fatal. Mempermalukan keluarga dan menghancurkan masa depan Jongin. Dan Jongin begitu mudahnya memaafkannya?

Rasanya Sehun ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup. Ia malu dan menyesal.

Malu karena -mungkin- ia terlihat seperti pengecut dimata Jongin dan keluarganya.

Dan menyesal karena telah menyia-nyiakan Jonginnya.

"Aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku akan menikahimu, sayang.. Aku berjanji"

"Hikss"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Mommy, illeona!" Tangan mungil itu mengguncang tubuh mommy nya yang masih meresapi alam mimpinya. Bibir anak itu mengerucut lucu saat mommy nya tak kunjung bangun.

"Mommy, mommy tidak ke cekolah?"

"Ini hari minggu, Theo"

"Ish! Ya cudah. Theo main cama Daddy caja!"

"Mwo?! Apa?! Dimana daddy mu?" Jongin yang mendengar kata 'Daddy' pun langsung menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Daddy dibawah. Cedang ngoblol dengan Glandpa"

Oh ya tuhan! Sehun sedang mengobrol dengan Grandpa katanya? Dengan ayahnya?

Jadi apa Sehun nanti? Bisa-bisa ayahnya membunuh Sehun.

Ya Tuhan!

Dengan gesit Jongin menyusul Sehun dan ayahnya. Tak lupa dengan Taeoh yang berada digendongannya.

"Jadi, apa yang telah kau lakukan pada anakku, nak?"

 **DEG**

Jongin berhenti dianak tangga terakhir. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Maafkan saya.. Saya benar-benar mencintai Jongin. Saat itu saya akan pergi ke Jepang, dan saya tak ingin Jongin bersama orang lain. Bodohnya saya yang dengan kesadaran dibawah normal berani berbuat hal yang tak senonoh kepada Jongin. Saya minta maaf" Sehun menunduk. Sedangkan Jongin sudah menangis ditempatnya.

"Mommy, mommy kenapa menangic? The一 theo nakal?" Tangan mungil Taeoh menghapus air mata Jongin dengan lembut.

"Ani.. Theo anak yang baik. Mommy sangat menyayangi Theo" Jongin mengecup pucuk kepada Taeoh dengan sayang. Kemudian melangkah menaiki tangga kembali.

Namun一

"Theo ingin belcama Daddy" ucap Taeoh dengan sedikit nyaring. Membuat dua lelaki dibawah sana menoleh kearah mereka. Sehun tersenyum melihat anaknya. Sedangkan Taeoh hanya mengulurkan tangannya minta digendong oleh Sehun.

"Daddy.. Theo ingin Daddy, Mom!" bibir Taeoh mengerucut lucu karena Mommy nya tak kunjung menurunkannya.

"Tidak! Biarkan Daddy mu bicara dengan Grandpa"

"Huaaaa.. Daddy..."

Senyum Sehun luntur kala Taeoh dan Jongin benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

 **Tok Tok Tok**

"Jongin-ah"

"Jongin.. Theo sayang"

"Theo, ini Daddy"

Karena tak mendapat sahutan dari dalam sana, Sehunpun memutuskan untuk kembali.

"Loh, Sehun? Kenapa kembali?" Tanya ibu Jongin saat melihat Sehun kembali menuruni tangga.

"Eumm. J-jongin一"

"Aish! Anak itu pasti tertidur"

Ibu Jongin beranjak menuju kamar Jongin kemudian membukanya.

Benar saja. Jongin sedang duduk bersandar dikepala ranjang dengan mata terpejam dan Taeoh yang terlelap di dekapan sang Mommy sambil menyedot jempolnya. Lucu. Membuat Sehun tersenyum.

"Hei sayang. Bangunlah" Ibu Jongin menepuk pelan pipi Jongin. Membuat Jongin menggeliat dan membuka matanya.

"Eughh~ Ibu? S-sehun?"

Sehun tersenyum. Namun kemudian dahinya mengernyit melihat jejak air mata dipipi Jongin. Jongin menangis?

"Sayang, kau menangis?" Sehun duduk dipinggir ranjang Jongin kemudian menghapus jejak air mata yang menghiasi pipi Jongin.

"A-ani" Jongin menunduk.

"Ekhemm.. Sepertinya ibu hanya menjadi obat nyamuk yah? Ya sudah, ibu keluar dulu okay?"

Sepeninggal ibu Jongin, Sehun lantas memeluk tubuh Jongin. Menyesap wangi tubuh Jongin yang dari dulu sampai sekarang tak pernah berubah, tetap menjadi candu bagi Sehun.

"Aku diterima, sayang.. Aku -aku diterima ayahmu untuk menjadi menantunya"

Sehun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Sedangkan Jongin menangis -lagi- dipundak Sehun.

..

..

Keluarga itu terlihat bahagia. Eum, mungkin belum bisa dibilang keluarga? Karena mereka memang belum resmi. Namun orang-orang yang melihat mereka pasti akan iri. Suami tampan, istri yang manis serta anak yang lucu. Seperti itulah pandangan orang-orang tentang mereka.

"Sehun, kita beli apa lagi?" Tanya sang namja manis -Jongin-

"Eumm, sepertinya semuanya sudah siap" jawab Sehun.

"Ya sudah kita pulang saja. Aku lelah sekali 一eunghh"

Yeah, mereka akan menikah besok. Setelah mendapat restu dari orang tua Jongin, Sehun segera mengabari ayahnya yang berada di Jepang. Sedikit terkejut memang, namun setelah mendapat penjelasan dari Kris yang memang sedang berada di Jepang, akhirnya ayahnya pun mengangguk menyetujui. Walaupun kecewa masih menyelubungi hatinya karena tau anaknya pernah menghamili seseorang.

Keluarga Sehun sedang melakukan penerbangan menuju ke Korea sekarang. Mungkin nanti sore baru sampai.

Sedangkan dikediaman Jongin semua orang sedang sibuk menata setiap inci ruangan.

Hanya orang-orang terdekat mereka yang mereka undang sebenarnya. Karena mereka belum sempat memesan undangan. Dan hanya mengundang melalui media komunikasi. Toh, keluarga dan teman terdekat mereka juga banyak.

.

.

.

"Sayang, kau cantik" Ny. Kim tak hentinya memuji putranya itu.

"I-ibu, aku malu" pipi Jongin bersemu merah. Melihat pantulan dirinya dicermin besar itu dengan menggunakan gaun putih yang menjulang panjang. Dengan wig sepunggung yang di tata sedemikian rupa. Make up yang terlihat natural sangat pas membalut wajahnya.

Terlihat bukan seperti dirinya saja. Bahkan Jongin sempat pangling pada dirinya sendiri.

Hari ini adalah hari specialnya. Hari dimana ia akan mengucapkan janji suci bersama Sehun di atas altar.

Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Ia takut jika tiba-tiba nanti melakukan sebuah kesalahan. Seperti一 menjatuhkan cincin, mungkin?

Oh, jangan sampai! Ia tak mau mempermalukan keluarganya dan keluarga Sehun yang datang jauh-jauh dari Jepang.

 **CKLEK**

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka. Menampakkan wanita berumur yang terlihat masih muda.

Wanita itu menghampiri Jongin. Mengusak rambut 一wig一 Jongin dengan sayang.

Jongin tersenyum melihat pantulan ibu mertuanya dari cermin.

Ny. Oh. Ibu Sehun.

"Kau terlihat manis Jonginnie~" Pujinya.

Jongin terlihat tersipu. Pipinya yang terbalut blush on semakin terlihat memerah.

"Bibi, aku malu~"

"Panggil ibu, Jongin. Kau lupa? Kau juga anakku sekarang"

"Eumm"

..

"Tuan Oh Sehun, apakah anda siap menjadi suami dari Nyonya Kim Jongin? Setia dan selalu bersama selamanya"

"Saya siap!"

"Nyonya Kim Jongin, apakah anda siap menjadi istri dari Tuan Oh Sehun? Setia dan selalu bersama selamanya"

"S-saya siap"

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

 _ **7 Years Later**_

"Mommy, Daddy! Aku diterima di Chungdam Junior High School" teriak Taeoh girang. (sebenernya aku ga tau jg chungdam itu junior ato senior high school xD)

"Mommy? Daddy?" Taeoh mengernyit. Di rumahnya sepi sekali. Kemana Mommy dan Daddy nya?

Taeoh melihat sepucuk kertas tergeletak di meja ruang tamu. Mungkin saja itu surat dari ayah atau ibu untuk nya 'kan? Taeoh belum dibolehkan membawa ponsel sendiri. Mengingat umurnya baru 12 tahun. Masih terlalu kecil untuk membawa ponsel sendiri yang semakin canggih itu. Jadilah jika Daddy atau Mommy-nya sedang pergi selalu meninggalkan surat untuk Taeoh di atas meja ruang tamu.

'Sayang, kalau kau sudah pulang tetaplah dirumah. Paman Kris akan menjemputmu nanti. Jangan kemana-kemana, oke?

Daddy'

Tepat setelah membaca surat dari Daddy-nya itu Taeoh mendengar suara klakson mobil yang ia yakini adalah si paman Kris.

Benar saja.

Kris masuk kedalam rumahnya tanpa izin. Kebiasaan buruk seorang Kris Wu.

"Eoh? Kau sudah pulang? Ayo cepat!"

"Ya paman! Jangan menyeretku!"

Taeoh menyentak tangan Kris di lengannya. Kemudian berjalan cepat mendahului Kris membuat Kris terkekeh pelan.

..

"Paman, kita mau kemana?" Tanya Taeoh. Saat ini mereka sudah berada di dalam mobil Kris.

"Kerumah sakit, tentu saja"

"M-MWO?!"

Oke. Taeoh khawatir sekarang. Bagaimana kalau Daddy atau Mommy-nya kenapa-kenapa?!

Lihatlah matanya yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Hey. Kau tak senang?"

Pertanyaan Kris membuat Taeoh mengernyit. Senang katanya?

"Kenapa aku harus senang? Daddy atau Mommy sekarang sedang sakit. Lalu apa aku harus senang begitu?"

"Haha.. Mommy-mu 'kan baru melahirkan setengah jam yang lalu, Taeoh"

Ya tuhan!

Taeoh lupa jika Mommy-nya memang tengah mengandung.

Tadi pagi saja Mommy-nya bilang sudah merasakan nyeri di perutnya. Alasan kenapa Taeoh mendaftar sekolah sendirian tadi. Karena, yahh~ ia juga khawatir pada Mommy-nya jika ia menyuruh Daddy-nya mengantarkannya.

Anak yang pengertian bukan?

 **at Hospital**

Taeoh memasuki ruangan dimana Jongin dirawat. Ia bisa melihat jelas wajah pucat Mommy-nya itu dengan Sehun disampingnya.

"Mommy~"

Jongin menoleh, mendapati Taeoh yang berdiri diambang pintu.

"Eoh? Taeoh.. Kemarilah"

Sehun menghampiri Taeoh dan menggandeng tangan anak itu.

"Mommy, adikku laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya Taeoh antusias.

Sehun dan Jongin terkekeh.

"Laki-laki, Taeoh" jawab Jongin.

"Jinja?!"

"Eumm"

"Yeay! Aku punya teman bermain. Hahaha"

...

 _ **Terima kasih, Tuhan. Kau telah menjadikan keluarga kami bahagia. Aku sangat mencintai mereka. Aku berjanji akan menjaga mereka sepenuh hatiku.**_

 _ **Takkan ku sia-siakan mereka. Mereka anugrah terindahku..**_

 _ **Terimakasih, Tuhan~**_

 _ **-Oh Sehun-**_

...

END!

Hyaaa! Ada yg masih inget ff ini? XD udah lumutan nih ff wkwk.

Maaf yah yg minta update asap ga ditepatin. Hehe~

 _Thanks to_

 _cute | outcaaast | maya han | laxyovrds | Guest | mufidz | jonginisa | loveSK | ling-ling pandabear | nadia | kthk2 | EXO 12-XLKSLBCCDTKS | mizukami sakura-chan | KaiNieris | DwiKkamjong | sayakanoicinoe | | wiwitdyas1 | dhantieee | | kimm bii | Jiji Park | hunkaiship14 | asmayae | utsukushii02 | .9 | k1mut | geash | Kamong Jjong_


End file.
